At The Movies: With Yuma, Kaito & Ryoga
by Luminous107
Summary: Every Friday night, Yuma, Kaito & Ryoga watch a film (or two) recommend by their friends, what could go wrong? Most of them will be bad, some will be good, others...will just make them question its very own existence. Each of the boys will have a different thought, but mostly wild reactions after watching them, so hope they survive their cinematic torture. *laughs maniacally*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: He-lloooooo Zexal Archive! Miss me? I missed **_**you**_**! Anyway, since my 'Epic Rap Battles of TCG' started getting a little more recognition after adding the characters, I've decided to do another multi-chapter fic similar to it. More will be explained in the end so let's get on with it, this is chapter 1, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Backfired Plan From Outer Space**

"C'mon guys, hurry up!" yelled Yuma impatiently in his living room, "we don't have all night."

"Actually, we _do_," assured Kaito walking in and right past him, "remind me again why we're watching films your friends recommended?"

"Could've been worse," Ryoga stepped in behind him, "the _rest of them _could've been here with us."

The Water duelist stepped up to Kaito and the two glared at each other until Yuma took notice.

"C'mon guys, it's Friday, let's not get into another argument, or a duel, I'm actually really wantin' to see this movie."

Ryoga and Kaito sighed and decided to follow their friend's request, "fine, we'll try to get along," Ryoga turned to the Galaxy-Eyes Master, eye twitching and mumbling his voice.

"S-so…how's your-"

"Oh shut up Ryoga," Kaito rolled his eyes, "_you know _how she is."

The Water duelist scoffed yet he was relieved, at least he didn't have to hear about it. The two parted ways to two separate couches with Yuma sitting in the middle one in front of the screen.

Ever since the war on the Barians ended and everything else with Kaito's problem with Number 107, Yuma noticed that all they ever did was hunt Numbers and duel almost every day. For the first time ever he finally had enough and wanted to do something different. Kotori suggested friendly male bonding between the three over something they all liked, besides dueling. Eating out at restaurants was out of the question right away, watching Gauche would only entertain them for so long but it had dueling in it so they needed a break from it and they didn't have time for part-time jobs, apparently saving the world seemed more important. _That_ would guarantee a good future for them financially; taxes would look like mere child's play in comparison.

Yuma went to Kaito and Ryoga for their suggestions and the three settled on watching films and reviewing them. Right away, Yuma's group of friends started recommending their favorite films for them to watch since they themselves enjoyed them so much. They made sure that this became a thing on Fridays and so it was agreed. What they did _not _agree on was that it would only be the three of them, no one else. However, it looked to be better since without so many people, Ryoga and Kaito wouldn't feel uncomfortable, and since they already knew each other well made it sound slightly decent, despite the glares every now and then. So every Friday, the boys would take a break from Number hunting and dueling by relaxing and watching a film or two that night. With no jobs and not enough money, they were stuck watching whatever was out in video stores as opposed to the theater. Kaito had enough for himself but knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he left Yuma and Ryoga behind.

"So what're we watchin' today?" Ryoga asked.

"Well first," Yuma answered as he looked at the movie's case, "we're watchin' 'Plan 9 From Outer Space'!"

Kaito looked up, "who recommended _that_?"

"The store clerk."

Both Ryoga and Kaito sweatdropped, "ohh this is going to be a _long _night."

_**An hour and nineteen minutes later…**_

Ryoga took off his shoe and threw it at Yuma's head, "ow!" the young duelist rubbed his head, "what was _that _for?!"

"I knew this was a mistake from the start!" he responded, "Yuma, you _never _take a film recommended by the clerk, they're surrounded by them all day, you thinkthey're gonna' say anything positive about any of 'em?!"

"I've actually _been_ to outer space!" Kaito yelled at the end credits, "I even _died_, this is what they thought space looked like?! I can only _imagine _how they thought the _afterlife _looked!"

"Well sooo-rrryyy, I didn't know!" Yuma stuck out his tongue at them, Ryoga threatened him by attempting to throw his other shoe at him but he quickly ran to the screen.

"Maybe the next film will make up for it."

"You'd better hope so, they say you learn things from movies and you _don't_ want _me _to take up something you'll later regret."

"Hey, Ryoga," Kaito called out to him, "put your shoe back on, no one said you could make yourself feel at home here."

The Water duelist growled and grumbled under his breath while the Galaxy-Eyes Master smirked in triumph. Upon picking up his shoe, he looked at the case Yuma was holding, "what're we watching _now_?"

Yuma showed him the cover that showed a figure in almost complete silhouette, "The Passion of the Christ!" he exclaimed, "what could go wrong?..."

_**2 hours and 6 minutes later…**_

"Yuma get back here!" Ryoga yelled as he chased Yuma out of the house and onto the streets, "I _told_ you I was gonna' learn something!"

"I'm sorry Ryoga!" Yuma yelled back as he tried outrunning his chaser, "but how was I supposed to know it had all that violence! C'mon, we're supposed to be bonding!"

"Oh we'll bond, alright!"

Ryoga ran and saw a few pieces of wood that were about to be picked up by Litterbots, he quickly grabbed them and continued running after the young duelist.

"Guess what _I _learned today?! I won't use nails but duct tape will do! Kaito, get over here and gimme' a hand!"

Kaito was still inside Yuma's house with his face buried in his hands, "ugh," he moaned, "this Gibson guy…they actually _let _him direct…?! They're _really _pushin' it."

**A/N: So yeah, these chapters are going to be pretty short and brief, I'm mainly focusing on their reactions and aftermath on how they take the films. Not all of them will be bad, some will be good but not all three boys will have the same opinions on the matter. Also, they'll be having special guests from time to time to watch movies with them so I won't be excluding anyone's favorite character :-) and finally, this won't be a weekly thing like I usually do, at least not until I'm done with my other fic 'The Crow: 9 Lives,' so I'm not really back per se but I'll still update, just not weekly like I said. Since these chapters are short I might do one every other Friday or so, it will always be on a Friday, but still, I want to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading everyone, be sure to review so I'll know if this was a good idea or not, I also want to apologize to anyone if I offended you by putting in 'Passion of the Christ,' I'm Catholic myself so I'm not going up against any religion, this was done for comedic purposes, not to insult. Thanks again, I'll see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and welcome to all followers, glad you found the first chapter amusing. This next one was planned but **_**one**_** of you said it before I even posted it, so let's see how our boys will handle this week's films. Their **_**fate **_**depends on it lol. ****I'll also be taking suggestions if anyone has any so be sure to leave one if you would like to torture the boys with lol. ****I don't own any of the characters appearing on Zexal nor do I own the films they will suffer through, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Rocky Horr-ible Picture Show**

"Are we _seriously_ doing this again?" Ryoga growled at Yuma and Kaito as he walked inside the young duelist's house, "after what happened last week, you _still _wanna' do this?!"

"Well you _owe him _after what you did to him last week," Kaito said from behind, "thought I'd _never_ get him down."

Yuma purposely backed away from the Water duelist, pretending to be scared, "he…he _crucif-_"

"Shut up Yuma!" Ryoga quickly put his hand over his mouth, "we were…_bonding_, that's all."

"Well, _whatever _you were doing you have to move on from it, what are we watching today?"

"I'd rather watch a cartoon, at least I don't have to worry if it's bad or not, that much is obvious."

"Shut up Ryoga, Yuma, what are we watching?"

Yuma pulled out the first film and showed it to them, the case had what appeared to be someone in black attire and long curly hair lying on a couch. The boys didn't know what to make of it nor did they know if what they were looking at was male or female.

"It's called 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show,'" Yuma grinned, "my parents said it was a classic back when they were teenagers, they used to watch it for fun on their date nights."

"Should we even watch it?" Kaito frowned at the case as Yuma handed it over to him, "what's it even about?"

Ryoga swiped the film off his hands much to his dismay, "well Kaito, _you're _the adult here so it's okay for us to watch it with your 'supervision,'" he laughed, "now let's watch it."

"Wait Ryoga, think about it, the case shows some kind of…_she-_male in drag, do you _really _want to take your chances in finding out the story behind that?"

"Wellm, he _seems_ to be the only one of us actually looking forward to watching it," Yuma snickered.

"Shut up Yuma," Ryoga sarcastically slotted the film in the player and slouched back onto the couch. Kaito just stared at him, amazed at the actions the Water duelist just performed.

"I'm learning so much about you right now the _film _hasn't even started yet."

"Shut up, it's starting."

_**An hour and 40 minutes later…**_

Yuma slowly took out the film, his face was expressionless, "uhh, well," he couldn't find any words to speak of it until he turned around to face his two friends, both had the same expression, "that wasn't…so bad."

He didn't hate it, he just didn't get what half the film was getting at. He liked the music and the dancing but as far as the plot went, it didn't make that much sense to him.

"That movie was…_interestingly _weird," Kaito pointed out.

"Didn't stop you from watching it all the way through," Ryoga shot back.

The Photon duelist calmly stood up and walked up to him as the other stood up as well, glaring at him, "what?" Ryoga threatened him. But just as he opened his mouth, Kaito picked up the film's case and looked at it and then back at Ryoga. He did it again until he held it up beside him.

"Hey Ryoga," Kaito smirked, "I didn't know you were a sweet transvestite."

"Ohh, why don't you just _time warp_ out of here, Kaito! Then you could time warp back to He-"

"Guys, come on, not this again," Yuma tried once again to calm his friends down, but by this point he was starting to get a little entertained by their insults, reminded him of those petty arguments he would have with Astral…

"At least I know you're not much of a man…_by the light of day_!"

"Well at least by night I'm one He-wait, am I _really _quoting Tim Curry?!"

"Alright, alright, are we done?"

Kaito and Ryoga nodded reluctantly and returned back to their respective couches, "what's the next one?" they asked.

Yuma held it up, "Manos: The Hands of Fate," he answered, "my grandma said this is one of those films where everyone should see at least once."

The boys looked at the cover, "this makes even less sense than the other one," Ryoga said.

"Manos…isn't that Spanish for hands?" Kaito asked himself, he then buried his hand in his face, ironically, when he came to a conclusion, "oh great, are we going to watch some kind of old-school fetish film?"

"Is everyone in your family just _into _weird?!"

Yuma sheepishly grinned and shrugged at Ryoga's confused ramble, "well uh, ya' see uh, it's-"

"I _pray_ that_ Gilag_ is not in this."

"Don't be so surprised Ryoga, we just saw a film about a newlywed couple that cheated on each other in _less than a day_ after their wedding, a man who's sleeping with his own sister, Tim Curry in drag, and for _some_ _reason_," Kaito put his hands up, "_aliens_, 'weird' just went beyond our limitations."

"Have you _read _the case?! It says they gather women and use burning hands to 'deface' them!"

"That's not weird," Yuma looked at the case, "that's just insane! Should we even…?"

The two boys looked back at the case and then back to him, shaking their heads signaling that they shouldn't.

"Yuma!" Haru poked her head in the living room, "are you watching that 'Manos' movie I lent you? Oh, you've brought your friends, they can watch it too."

Now all three of them stood there, staring at her with their eyes wide open as to what she had just told them, "you _are _going to watch it, are you?" she said, this time with a small hint of hurt should they _not_. They nodded and she smiled, leaving the room, "w-well guys," Yuma stammered, he looked down at the film and back at Kaito and Ryoga, "looks like we're watchin'…Manos…"

_**An hour and 14 minutes later…**_

"That was just _ugly_," Ryoga shook his head, "ugly and disturbing, and I've seen Vector's happy face!"

"So Manos is some deity god or something?" Yuma asked, "and what's up with that ending?! The end?! That's all they did do to wrap this up?! This makes no sense!"

"So you're telling me," Kaito stood up as he turned to face the end credits, only to shudder back to the other two, "that 'The Master' was shot in the face_ at point blank_…and he _didn't_ die?!"

"Pretty much."

"Was he a demon or something? The movie didn't say."

"These people are _really_ pushing aside the laws of death, aren't they?!"

Yuma and Ryoga were taken aback by Kaito's sudden outburst, it wasn't like him to lose his cool this way.

"Geez Kaito, calm down," Ryoga told him, "it's just a movie, a bad one but it's not like it's real."

"Do you know who you're talking to about death?!"

"Well is that something you really wanna' think about?" Yuma asked, hoping he would get through to him but unfortunately they were all wrong. Kaito just kept ranting while Yuma sighed and brought out a bag of leftover popcorn, seemed like this was going to go on for a while. He offered some to Ryoga and he grabbed some while the two enjoyed their "third film" of their night.

"I could deal with a flamboyant man in weird flashy attire dancing all over the place!" Kaito went on, "Me, Droite and Gauche have seen Mr. Heartland do it every other day so _that_ doesn't really surprise me, but _this_…!"

"We should send this 'Manos' film to Gilag," Ryoga whispered to Yuma, "he might get some kinda' kick out of it."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Before anyone asks, I just want to say that yes, I saw Arc-V and it's amazing, Zexal is still and will forever be my favorite but I'm looking forward to what Arc-V brings us. Thanks for reading everyone, hope you got a good laugh out of it. 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' was a movie I've been meaning to watch for over a year and I finally got around to it a month ago, it's considered one of my favorites. As for 'Manos'…yeah, you can go check that out yourselves lol. So, with these chapters I've decided to end each of them with revealing the next films the boys will be checking out for the next week, kinda gives a more familiar feel to it. That way if you don't know anything about the films then you can watch it yourselves (or look it up, quicker that way :-) ) so you can get a clue as to how Kaito, Yuma and Ryoga will handle them. 'Manos' was bad but they still have **_**a lot**_** more to endure. So be sure to check out the next update when the boys watch cities being attacked by monsters…that make their cards' holograms look real in comparison, 'Cloverfield' and 'Godzilla' 1998! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Sorry this was uploaded late, the site wouldn't let me upload and from what I saw, not many updated much either due to the problem it had. Better late than never, right? Cuz' that old saying will never get outdated lol. Before we begin, I just want to say welcome back senshi moon! You've been gone for too long but it feels good to have you back! Thanks for favoriting and the reviews everyone, as well as newcomers! Poor Kaito, having watched a couple films that defy the laws of death seem to set him off…but having the image of Mr. Heartland dancing in weird clothing makes it even worse lol. Can the boys handle this week's movies? You've watched them so only you can imagine, enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Monsters in Heartland**

"_Oh_ no you don't!" Ryoga had his arms wrapped around Kaito's neck and arm while Yuma grabbed on to his leg, trying to pull him back into the living room, "where do you think _you're _goin?!"

"Let go!" Kaito yelled back at them, struggling to get out of Yuma's house, "I'm _not _watching another abomination that contradicts life itself!"

"Oh _yes _you are! If Rio's making me spend my Friday nights here watching aliens in drag and some Jew-hater's obsession for blood then _so are you_!"

"I thought you only came here cuz' you wanted to get away from Saichi's Friday night cooking?"

"Shut _up_ Yuma!" 

The three boys struggled in between the doorway until one, or two, of them let go of the other. At the rate it was going, they were going to spend their night still stuck there, with neither willing to let the other go.

"Get away from me!"

"But Kaito, we're watchin' 'Godzilla,' a _monster_ movie!" Yuma exclaimed, "you know, like the ones that attack cities!"

"When was it made?" Kaito quickly asked, he seemed to have calmed down but still held on to the doorway and didn't look like he was moving anytime soon.

"Uhh, I think it was back before rappers wore pants that look like they belonged to my sister."

"The 1990s, figures."

"Who recommended it?" Ryoga asked in the struggle but quickly added, "and don't say-"

"My…sister?"

Ryoga looked at Yuma and blinked twice until he shoved Kaito out of his way to run outside. Unfortunately for him, he didn't even make it past the door.

"_Oh _no you don't!" yelled Kaito as he grabbed and restrained the Water duelist the same way he did to him and brought him back inside, "where do you think _you're _going?!"

_**2 hours and 19 minutes later…**_

"That's a lot of _fish_?!" Ryoga yelled as he pulled at his own hair, "what does that even _mean_?!"

"That scene was over _an hour ago_," Kaito scolded him, "and you're _still _going on about it?!"

"I think we missed like twenty minutes of the film cuz' of your yelling," Yuma stated.

"Who cares?! I probably did you guys a favor! _That's a lot of fish_?! Is that supposed to be _funny_?!"

"Calm down, Ryoga, it's just a movie, a _bad _one but it's not like it's _real_."

"Oh shut up Kaito, that _thing _looked more real than your Galaxy-Eyes!"

Kaito smirked and chuckled at that one, "well," he started, "if you look in your deck…you'll see that…_that's a lot of fish_."

Ryoga yelled out in frustration and shifted his focus to someone else. "An' you! Yuma Tsu-" Ryoga saw that Yuma had disappeared from his spot on the couch. The Water duelist examined the room until he saw the aforementioned duelist trying to quietly sneak away by crawling on the floor. He was grabbed him from the back of his collar and pulled Yuma up to face him.

"An' _you_!" he repeated, "Yuma Tsu-_Topolous_…what're we watchin' _now_?!"

Yuma nervously chuckled while trying to get out of Ryoga's grasp, "um, uh…I uh-"

"And _who_ recommended it?!"

"I-it was…Tokunosuke?"

"If I see-"

"Fish?" Kaito asked from the room.

"Shut up!" Ryoga yelled back, he turned to face Yuma once more and let him go to get the film, "if I see somethin' that doesn't make sense or _isn't _explained, the only thing left of Tokunosuke will be a pair of glasses and a little hat _covered in smoke_."

"Well, it's called 'Cloverfield' and the cover looks okay," Yuma stated, "there's pictures of destruction, that looks cool!"

"What's the title stand for?" Kaito asked.

"Who cares? I need something to make me forget about 'that's a lot of fish.'"

"Then you shouldn't duel for a while if that's-"

"Shut. Up. Yuma."

_**An hour and 24 minutes later…**_

"Where's the damn monster?!" Ryoga demanded, "I spent all this time watching all of this build-up and _that's _what I'm getting?!"

"Well at least the ending looked good this time," Kaito pointed out, "characters really died and I'm okay casually saying that I liked it, looked genuine."

"Awesome!" Yuma exclaimed, "now _that's _what I call a monster movie!"

Ryoga sighed in annoyance and got up. Kaito and Yuma noticed and asked why.

"And where are _you _going?"

"I'll be right back."

"Ryoga! It's still early, we can still do something for a while longer."

"I'm not leaving yet, Yuma, I'm goin' to see Tokunosuke, tell him what I _really_ think of this film."

"Well it _was_ a good one to watch," Kaito informed him, "how are you going to show him your 'appreciation' for it?"

"By duelin' him with my Number 101: Silent Honor Ark! _That's_ a monster you _see_! With your own eyes!"

And with that he slammed the door and walked right out, leaving his two friends confused. Just as Ryoga was furiously stomping to his motorcycle, he was greeted by a grinning Saichi.

"Hi Ryoga!" she exclaimed as she stood by his bike, holding a plate covered with a napkin.

"Saichi?" asked a bewildered Ryoga, "what are you doing here? Remember? I'm hanging out with Yuma and Kaito today."

"Well you're leaving Yuma's house right now so that must mean you have time for me then?"

"Uh-well actually I have this thing I have to do an-"

"Aww come on! Only reason I'm here was because I wanted to surprise you with a snack you guys could enjoy while you watch your movies."

"But-"

"But nothing! Come on, try one at least, please?"

The water duelist knew he wasn't going to get out of this one, he could only imagine what the girl had underneath that napkin. He looked at it and whatever seemed to be under there didn't smell bad or even move on its own, but he still didn't trust it. He hesitantly removed the white napkin and peeked right inside. He couldn't believe it, Ryoga was speechless.

"Don't they look cute?" Saichi asked him, "Kotori and Rio helped me make them, just for you guys."

"A-are those…"

"Yep, fish-shaped cookies in blue food-coloring."

Ryoga's eye twitched as Saichi spoke up again.

"Check it out Ryoga, that's a lot of fish."

The only thing the whole neighborhood heard was an aggravated yet terrified incoherent yell coming from the Tsukumo yard.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone, even though the boys saw a good movie last I still needed to put a 'happier ending' (for us obviously) for the boys and it looks like Ryoga got the draw. Be sure to review as well as leave a suggestion if you have any, I'm always open to hearing them out. Next week we'll have the boys check out Devil's Due as well as-you ready for this?-drum ro-uh I mean, **_**suspenseful **_**organ note please!...**_**The Exorcist**_**! Yes, I'm going there and I'm not looking back, I think it's time the boys saw a little something than just random silliness, so catch them next week! Until then and thanks again. Have a great Easter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always, thanks for the reviews, I've had a pretty busy week so I'm sorry if I haven't replied to them. So allow me to make it up with an update! Yuma, Ryoga and Kaito just watched monsters attacking the city but what happens when they watch **_**demons **_**attacking the souls of the innocent? I own none of the characters or the movies they watch so have fun finding out!**

**Chapter 4: Performing An Xyz-orcist**

**"**So Ryoga," Kaito started as he entered Yuma's living room and sat down, "I heard from Yuma here that you're running a new deck."

"So? What's it to you?" the former _Water _duelist sat on another couch, arms folded and obviously annoyed at Kaito's mockery, "I got bored with my old deck."

"You sure that's the _only _reason why? You sure it's not because it had a lot of fish-"

"Shut up!"

"So tell me then," Kaito went on, ignoring Ryoga's annoyance, "what deck are you running now?"

The former Water duelist sighed in annoyance and confessed, "Archfiends, you happy now?!"

"Archfiends huh? Really now, and here I thought it had something to do with Saichi's cookies last week."

"They were really good!" Yuma cheerfully exclaimed as he entered the room with a mouthful of said cookies. His friends glared at him until he noticed, "what?"

"Are those the same ones from last week?!" Ryoga started to grip the couch's arm while his eye twitched.

"What, Kotori brought me some a while ago, they still had some leftover and I couldn't just let them go to waste!"

Ryoga face-palmed while Kaito chuckled, "hey, look Ryoga, Yuma has a lot of f-"

"Will you shut up?! Yuma, what are we watchin'?"

"Uh, I don't know," the young duelist replied as he ate the last cookie, "I don't have a film that isn't owned by my family to watch."

"For once I'm _not _happy to hear that."

Ryoga got up and stood before the other two, "we have to watch _somethin'_ tonight, Saichi' was planning on making rice balls covered in her 'special sauce' and I'm _not_ finding out what makes it so special."

"That's right," Kaito agreed, "you don't want to get _seasick_."

"Shut up! I'm _not_ goin' back to my fish deck!"

"I wonder how you sleep with fishes, maybe we have a mafia movie or something-"

"Shut up Yuma."

Once everyone finally calmed down, the doorbell rang.

"Oh great," Ryoga buried his face in his hands, "that's probably Saichi right now with those rice balls."

Yuma excitedly ran to the door and opened it, "I have a package for you boys," said the deliveryman, "just sign here, free of charge."

"Free of charge?" Kaito asked, he stood up and walked it over to Yuma, "who sent this?"

"I don't know sir, I just deliver it, y'all have a nice day, or night I guess."

He left and the three boys looked at the box's label, "I know who it came from," Yuma exclaimed, he turned the box over and pointed at the name, "…V?"

"Chris?" Kaito was dumbfounded, "since when did Chris, of all people, decide to use the mail?"

"Isn't he more into emails or some other technology stuff?" Ryoga pointed out.

"Open it up! Let's see what he sent us!"

Yuma swiped it back from Kaito's hands and gladly tore his way through the box to find out what was inside. The young duelist pulled out two cases, both looking quite supernatural.

"Well then," Ryoga examined the irony, "ask and ye shall receive," he took one while Kaito took the other, "Devil's Due."

"The Exorcist," Kaito stated, "didn't know Chris was into horror, always figured it'd be Thomas."

"_That _wouldn't come as a shock," Yuma chuckled, "but I always thought he was into evil toys coming to life or somethin.'"

"Well then let's get to watchin' unless you're both too scared!" Ryoga put in 'Devil's Due' and slouched back onto the couch, "this one barely came out a while ago, let's see who cracks first."

"Uh, guys? Maybe we shouldn't watch these movies, they sound a little too…_demonic_?"

Both Kaito and Ryoga looked back at Yuma in confusion, "am I hearing you right?" the Photon duelist asked, "you, Yuma Tsukumo, the one who _defeated Don Thousand_ is afraid to watch a horror film?"

"Didn't think you'd back out of _this _challenge."

"C'mon guys, I'm serious, anything with the Devil in it might be a little too much for us."

"We already saw and fought 'too much for us' more than anyone _should_, now _sit down_, you're watchin' this!"

_**45 minutes into the movie…**_

Yuma was the only one left in the room while the film continued playing on screen, the only sound heard aside from it was the young duelist's snoring. The film seemed to have bored him to sleep…and that was a half hour ago! Yuma started yawning during the first few minutes and eventually gave up, he stopped caring for the characters and decided not to get upset should they all die. Now he sat there on his couch sound asleep.

As for Kaito and Ryoga, the two boys rushed to Yuma's bathroom, shoving each other trying to get in. Apparently the shaky camera from the movie made them nauseous enough to make them want to throw up. Upon the entrance, neither of them were willing to let the other in first.

"Move it!" Ryoga yelled while holding down his stomach, "I got a whole life ahead of me, I should go in first!"

"You've been dead long before me!" Kaito countered while trying to get in, "your 'future' ended _way before_ I came into your lives!" __

Eventually, somehow, the boys succeeded in entering the bathroom and emptied out their stomachs from the way the shaky camera messed with their bodies. Once they finished, they returned to the living room to find a snoring Yuma as well as the movie still rolling. After two seconds of witnessing the footage they immediately raced back to Yuma's bathroom one more time. The movie was over by the time they finished.

"Mm," Yuma groaned as he woke up to the end credits, "it's over already?" he turned around to see Kaito coming back into the room.

"Where've you guys been? What I miss?"

"Not much, trust me," Kaito winced while still holding his stomach.

Ryoga peeked into the room just in time to see the end credits, "is it over yet? Good, Yuma have Obomi clean your bathroom sometime tonight if you plan on using it."

"Umm, ooo…kay?"

"That's it, I'm outta' here, I can't watch another one, couldn't even finish _this one _and it wasn't even scary."

"Chris should've studied this thing instead of just sending it to us."

"Really? That bad? Huh, go figure."

The Water duelist started to head out the door when Kaito called out to him, "backing out of your own challenge?" he asked him, "I suppose you're too scared to watch 'The Exorcist' then?"

"Get me some ginger ale and you'll be eatin' those words!"

_**A ginger ale and half an hour into the movie…**_

"_What_ are we _watching_?!" Ryoga yelled again, "we're watchin' a parody of the film itself, aren't we? Why else would there be a camera crew filming within the movie?"

"I haven't seen anything scary yet," Kaito face-palmed, "the only scary thing I've _heard_ so far was the music when she walked by those priests."

"Ughh!" Yuma groaned in frustration as the other two looked at him, "this is so _boring, _nothin's happening!"

"Well you're not asleep yet so the movie _must_ be doin' _something_ right."

"Chris definitely sent this one, probably because nothing interesting has caught our attention yet."

Ryoga ran his hands through his scalp while muttering in annoyance, "all these suspenseful takes, this movie's a tease!"

"You mean like your girlfriend?" Kaito smirked.

"Shut up Yuma!"

"But I didn't say anything! It was Kaito!"

"You see what this movie's doin' to us?! These horror films are garbage, they're not even scary, they just made us sick!"

"Is that why you guys were in the bathroom? Gross!"

"Shut up Yuma, and I _mean_ it this time."

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Whoa," Yuma gasped, "the bed's…shaking, _that's _pretty weird."

"I've seen Vector's happy face and Kaito's seen Mr. Heartland dance in a yellow suit," Ryoga smugly said, "we've _all _seen weirder, what else you got?"

_**3 minutes later…**_

"Okay _that _was weird," Ryoga pointed at the screen, "that face looked worse than Vector's."

"What _was _that?" Kaito wondered out loud.

Yuma just laughed nervously.

_**10 minutes later…**_

"Okay now she just sounds like a brat," Ryoga spoke up again.

"Looks like you and Regan found some common ground," Kaito smugly pointed out.

Yuma just laughed while the Water duelist ignored them while the film continued.

"She's flying off the bed!"

_**5 minutes later…(the spider-crawl scene)**_

"AAH!"

"HOLY FU-!"

"_WHAT_ WAS THAT_?!"_

All three boys couldn't handle what the film threw at them by this point, seeing the young girl crawl down the stairs like that made them all jump. Yuma actually jumped so far above his couch he ended up hitting the ceiling!

Ryoga was so startled that he dropped his deck while his cards splattered all over the floor. Kaito just gripped the couch intensely while his eyes widened in shock, they _certainly _weren't expecting _that_.

"Alright! I've seen enough!" Ryoga got up and power walked it to the door.

"Hey!" Kaito called back to him, "you forgot your Arch-"

Ryoga slammed the door before he even finished that sentence.

"-Fiends…well, it looks like he's sleeping with fishes tonight," he quickly got up.

"Wait Kaito," Yuma pleaded, "where're you goin'?"

Before he could answer, the door swung open to reveal the silhouette of Ryoga drenched in rain water as a storm came out of nowhere.

"On second thought," the Water duelist said, "I'll just crash here til' morning."

The movie continued playing as a new scene with a screaming possessed Regan attacking a man came in to the screen.

"Oh for the love of-GET THAT THING OUT OF THERE!"

Yuma obeyed his friend's order and quickly, in a panicky fashion, he took out the film and gave it to Kaito.

"I don't want this thing, _you _take it Ryoga!" he tossed it to him and the aforementioned duelist caught it.

Ryoga shuddered, "Chris is _your _friend Kaito, _you _give it back to him!"

"Ahh, Yuma _you _take it, your family will _love it_!"

Yuma accidentally caught it and screamed, "ahh! I don't want it!" and with that he threw it on the floor and stomped on it until the film was in pieces. The boys looked at the debris and ignored the young duelist's little stunt performed before them.

"_I'm_ not cleaning that up," Kaito abruptly said.

"Not it!" Yuma quickly yelled out.

Ryoga growled in frustration when he realized it, "you guys _suck_!"

After cleaning up the mess that Yuma made, the boys decided to call it a night but it was Kaito who came up with a proposal.

"We sleep in separate rooms," he demanded, "I don't want to hear any high-pitched screaming if someone sees us sleeping in the same room."

"Oh _yeah_," Ryoga sarcastically blurted out, "cuz' we haven't heard enough of _that _already."

"B-but guys…?" Yuma shuddered, "aren't you a little…you know?"

"No, what?"

"Um, scared?"

"Well…I'm still not sleeping in the same room with you two, Yuma I'm takin' the kitchen, don't know how I'm gonna' do it but I'm doin' it."

"Wait, you forgot your Archfiends!"

Ryoga kicked the cards on the ground and looked back at Kaito's sarcastic stare, "_what _Archfiends?! I have a deck with _a lot of fish_!"

"I almost forgot how _mature_ you can be."

So it was decided, Ryoga took the kitchen where he put his head on the table and his coat over his face, not wanting to see the shadows of the objects around.

"Stupid shadows," he muttered.

Kaito took the living room but couldn't help but picture the spider-crawl scene before his eyes. He took his deck out and held it close, should case be…

"Stupid Chris," he muttered, "sending me a horror film, watching it with _these two_…"

And Yuma slept in his room but with all the souvenirs his parents brought him, it was hard not to imagine the second film they watched that night. Worse, he _already _slept so he couldn't close his eyes now, he was too full of energy to rest. For all three of them, the storm certainly wasn't helping.

"Ohh, stupid 'Devil's Due'!"

…

Vector took off his deliveryman uniform and cackled at himself, "this is more fun than _killing_!" he laughed, "this must be what these new-generation humans call _trolling_! And they _still_ think it was the Arclight!"

He laughed some more until he sang himself to sleep, "V is for Vector, as trolly as can be! V is for Vector, a _scumbag_, yep that's me!"

**Disclaimer: Lol had to. I wasn't planning on having special guest appearances from other characters until after I returned from my later hiatus, but if you want to consider this one as it is then I won't mind. Although I **_**will **_**be featuring Vector in one of those chapters so he won't be excluded. Thanks for reading everyone, review and be sure to check out next week's update, it'll be my last before I go finish up my other story and return. The boys will be watching their favorite superheroes…and their downfalls in cinema. The Burton/Schumacher Batman films and the Crow movies will be next so be sure to get your night on because it's all going downhill from here…for them anyway lol, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews everyone! And a special thanks to our new follower FANatic Writer. Well, nothing gets past any of you since Vector was obviously behind that little scheme lol. Just be glad the boys didn't see 'The Omen' or that would've been the end! To be honest, the boys' reactions to 'Devil's Due' were based on true events. I went with a few friends to go see it and it made us sick, especially me, literally. Not because it was bad but like in the story, it was the shaky camera that turned our stomachs, or maybe it was something else, idk all I know is that I kept holding my stomach the whole time. I know I said that this will temporarily be my last chapter but due to the length and the fact that the boys will be watching **_**eight**_** films in one night, I've decided to split this into a two-parter at the last minute so I can return for one more update. I wanted to save this one for my return but it was just too good to pass up since I wanted to check out some suggestions some of you recommended. Because I didn't have time to check out what you've suggested and come up with a reaction, this came up instead. So let's find out what the boys think about the first of two of the darkest heroes to have ever had their legacy tarnished by poor acting, bad plot direction and horrible directing. Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: The Dark Knights FAIL Pt. 1**

"I could've gotten the movies by myself, y'know!" Yuma pouted at his friends at the movie store, "I could've gotten better ones than last time!"

"No you wouldn't," Ryoga brushed him off, "you would've just listened to whatever than idiot clerk told you to get and put us through more random stupidness."

"What's the matter Ryoga?" Kaito mocked, "still having nightmares from last week?"

"Big talk comin' from the _big bad Galaxy-Eyes Master_ who slept with his deck out in the open!"

"Is that why you took the kitchen? Because that's the only way you know how to sleep, on a desk?"

"Shut up."

"I'm guessing you both sleep in school, don't you?"

Yuma and the Water duelist didn't say a word at that remark, "let me guess," Kaito continued, he was apparently on a roll, "it's _Yuma _who sleeps and _you _who just doesn't show up for class?"

Ryoga scowled, "I can easily tell your _woman_ that-"

"Tell her whatever you want but _you know _she already thinks you're full of it since that first date."

"Well he got you _there_ Ryoga."

"Shut up Yuma."

Within the first half hour, the boys argued over who got to choose which film to watch for the night and neither were letting Yuma pick, much to his disappointment. Between Ryoga and Kaito, they tried everything to decide who would take the night's movie to the Water duelist's mansion since they all decided on that. They both tried guessing the closest number Yuma was thinking but they simultaneously said the number 39 so _that_ was out of the question. They tried flipping a coin but as their luck would have it, it didn't even land on either side, instead it landed on its edge when it stopped spinning. Yuma suggested flipping a card and that was when Kaito and Ryoga decided to stop listening to him.

"I don't know or _care _what you think, I'm getting 'Batman!' All four films!" Ryoga stomped over to the aisle.

"Well I'm getting all of 'The Crow' films!" Kaito retaliated.

"Don't I get something?" Yuma asked.

"NO!"

…

"Uh, dude? Don't you wanna' wait til' the remake hits?" the clerk asked Kaito, he just ignored him and looked back at Yuma, "watch, this is how you ignore imbeciles hopped up on trash."

He turned back to him, "why don't you at least _try_ to do your job right before I really take a closer look at what you've got rolled up beside you."

Once Ryoga reached the counter, the clerk gave him the weirdest look.

"Uh, 'Batman Forever?'" he asked, "Batman & Robin? Either you lost a bet man, or you're prob'ly…you know…"

Ryoga glared at him, "I'm _what_?" he knew what the clerk meant but he wanted to hear him say it, just to give him a reason, "please do tell, I'm sure my _girlfriend_ will get a kick out of it!"

Kaito snickered while Yuma looked on in confusion, Ryoga looked back at them, "oh shut up, Kaito, judging from _your _movies, we're basically watching Tim Curry again with ten pounds of more make-up!"

"Yo dude, does that mean you're…_into _that? cuz' I've got some right here if you're lookin' to-"

"Just shut up and scan these! I don't anything from _you_ or _whatever_ you're on!"

…

"My house, my rules," Ryoga stated right away the second they all walked in, "so we're watching 'Batman' first."

"Actually," Kaito pointed out, "it's the _guests _that get the benefits in others' houses."

"Really? Awesome!" Yuma ran into the living room and plopped on the couch, "could you get us some ice cream, Ryoga? Double chocolate for me!"

Ryoga turned back to Kaito, "you just _had_ to say that, didn't you? Now he'll _never _leave my couch!"

"Yeah whatever, so where's Rio?"

"Away from _you_, what's it to you?"

Kaito crossed his arms, his face implying that Ryoga should already know what he meant but the Water duelist just growled at him. The Photon duelist just rolled his eyes.

"She said she was heading out with _her girlfriends_."

"Whatever, just go get Yuma's ice cream."

"Don't tell _me _what to do in my own house!"

"Oh right, I forgot, that's _Saichi's _job."

"Oh shut up Kaito!"

…

Kaito left the kitchen with Yuma's treat as well as two extra bowls for the rest of them. Apparently, Kaito made a deal with Ryoga that if they saw the 'Crow' films first then _he_ instead would go get their desert, saving Ryoga the hassle. Once entering the living room, as well as dodging Yuma diving in for his bowl of frozen chocolate, he put in the first of the film series, 'The Crow,' awaiting to witness the cinematic masterpiece he heard so much about.

_**An hour and 42 minutes later…**_

"Yuma are you _crying_?" Kaito asked.

"It's Eric," he sniffled, "he just left Sara by herself cuz' he had to go back to Shelley, but it's not _fair_! He's a hero!"

The Photon duelist ignored him and commented his thoughts on the film, "I can see why everyone likes this one, I _really_ enjoyed it, me and this Draven character have a lot in common."

"Like what?" Ryoga sarcastically stated, "you and him dying and then for some reason you come back to life?"

"No, it's because he took souls like _I'm_ about to do again!"

"Guys, guys, c'mon!" Yuma yelled, "we don't need to repeat the Number 107 incident again."

"Thanks for reminding us, Yuma!" Ryoga sighed reluctantly, "for what it's worth, the movie was…_okay_, just _okay_."

Kaito scoffed, "maybe the next one will make _you _cry this time."

"Just put the movie in and shut up."

Kaito went ahead and slotted in 'The Crow: City of Angels,' awaiting to be intrigued the same way its predecessor did.

_**An hour and 24 minutes later…**_

"_Wow_, what lazy acting," Ryoga casually pointed out, "there is no way _that _could've spawned another sequel."

"Shut up, Royga," Kaito threw a wadded up piece of paper at him.

"No really, _look at him_! Even the make-up looks half-assed! Even _Sara_ doesn't act like _Sara_ here, she's not badass!"

"It was a _sequel_, did it _have _to be as good as the first one?!"

"The _villains_ weren't even that great! There was a scene with one of them at some peep show where he-that reminds me…" Ryoga immediately got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up, the boys heard him from where they were at.

"It wasn't _that _bad!" Kaito yelled from the doorway, "that Vincent Perez guy knew what he was doing, and that Iggy Pop could still act for a musician!"

Ryoga stuck his hand out of the bathroom and made a gesture suggesting what the Photon duelist could go do with himself in the same manner they saw Nemo do from the movie. He rolled his eyes then heard something and turned to face the other couch.

"Yuma, are you crying _again_?"

"It's Ashe!" Yuma sniffled again, "Sara found someone to love her but he had to go back to his son, Danny!"

"Ughh," Kaito face-palmed and then looked back to the young duelist, "do you really want to see the next one if _this _happens again?"

A few minutes later, all three boys regrouped with Ryoga reaching for the third film's case, "the Crow: Salvation, sounds religious," he said out loud, "remember the last time we saw a film that was religious?!"

"That wasn't religious," Yuma nervously said, remembering what Ryoga did to him when they saw 'Passion of the Christ.'

"He's right," Kaito backed him up, "_that _was just that Gibson guy's way of pleasing himself pleasing himself, _that_ was a snuff film."

"Well whatever it was, let's hope I don't _learn_ anything from this one."

Kaito scoffed and inserted the film in.

_**An hour and 42 minutes later…**_

"He didn't even have long hair this time!" Ryoga laughed, "and his make-up wasn't even make-up, he just peeled his own face!"

"I heard you the _first twelve times_ in the past hour!" Kaito retaliated, "at least their acting showed more emotion than _you _do on a Tuesday!"

Yuma was heard sniffling again.

"Really?!" both Kaito and Ryoga looked at their friend who was once again in tears, "what was it _this time_?!"

"Alex," Yuma softly spoke, "he was innocent…yet he got the chair!"

Kaito softly groaned by the young duelist's wailing while hearing the Water duelist chuckling behind him.

"_Ohh_ humble Galaxy-Eyes Master," the Water duelist mocked, "aside from the first one, these 'Crow' films have proven that they _suck_."

Kaito rolled his eyes and stomped over to the fourth and final film still in its case. Mumbling the title, "The Crow: Wicked Prayer."

"Do you _really _want to watch that?" Ryoga turned Kaito's attention to the sobbing Yuma, "as you can see they keep getting worse as we go on, are you really going to see Wicked Prayer?"

"Look at the actors here!" Kaito literally shoved the case in Ryoga's face up close much to his annoyance, "Trejo, Ortiz, Furlong, _Boreanaz_-"

Yuma looked up, "oh that's the guy from _Angel_."

Kaito half-heartedly sung the last name, "Tara Re-eid!"

Without any hesitation, Ryoga swiped the film and slotted it in.

"Well, _someone's _a Tara Reid fan."

"I just like her for her acting, that's all!"

"Yeah, whatever."

_**An hour and 39 minutes later…**_

"So Ryoga…still like her for her acting?"

"Holy mother of-_that_ was awful."

Now it was Kaito's turn to complain…by grabbing the films and walking right out of the house, the door slammed behind him.

"My thoughts exactly!" Ryoga yelled after him, "the make-up was worse and _none of them_ could act for sh-!"

"Were they supposed to be Native…? Or Mexican…?" Yuma casually asked.

"Well they didn't really say whi-wait, did you just…? You're not crying?!"

"No, why would I be? There wasn't anything sad about that movie."

"Did you not _see_ Tara Reid praying for her life?!"

"I thought you said her acting was awful?!"

"Shut up, Yuma!"

…

The store clerk closed the video store and goofily made his way to his car. He looked on all directions until he saw that he was in the clear for him to pull out a small strip of paper with a dusty substance wrapped inside. He then heard something from behind and turned to see a figure with long blond hair parted down the middle while wearing a long black coat. He noticed his face was white with black lines, all of which looked like scars yet he was smiling, they _both _were!

"Whoa-ho, _dude_," the clerk laughed and pointed at the black-coat wearing individual, "nice mime costume! Hey, see if you could go trap yourself in a box!" he tried mimicking a mime while laughing but it just made Kaito glare at him more.

The Photon duelist wasn't amazed, he brought out the four films he rented earlier and counted while he threw them at the clerk, one by one.

"_One_ crow, sorrow, _two _crows, brats!" he yelled while the clerk kept laughing at every bonk his head took from each film thrown, "three crows…a _movie_, four crows, an _idiot_ who laughs at the drop of a hat!"

"Don't you mean _film? HAHA!_"

"_FIVE CROWS_! My_ foot _up your-"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: so like I said, this is part 1 since it was long enough and I didn't have enough time in the week to update the whole thing since it's 8 movies the boys will be watching in one night. Well Kaito seems to be taking it…well?...I guess? Imagine, if this is how he (and Yuma) reacted because the Crow films went downhill as each sequel went on, imagine how Ryoga will react when they all see the Burton/Schumacher Batman films next week! Chances are we'll be seeing him at Arkam Asylum after that lol! Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you got a good laugh out of this and don't forget to review as well as leave a suggestion you want the boys to endure for your pleasure *laughs manically then coughs* until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and a special thanks goes out to WrittenWhim, The Lazy Bitch, and Droite for faving and following the story. Now as you all know, this will be my final chapter(still temporary!)until I go back to finish another I've had on hiatus for almost 2 months. Once that's done I will return and continue where I left off, you won't be disappointed. Even though Kaito was not happy in the last one, this next series of films the boys will endure much, **_**much**_** worse. If you know the history of the Burton/Schumacher Batman films then you already know how they'll react, just like us when **_**we**_** saw them! I own none of the characters or the movies they watch so I'll leave you all to enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: The Dark Knights FAIL Pt. 2**

"…And where were _you_?" Ryoga asked as Kaito returned to the Water duelist's home. He said nothing, the Photon duelist just went ahead of Yuma and Ryoga and slotted in 'Batman' and sat back down.

"Right to the point, I see, or did you just couldn't wait any longer?"

"Shut up."

_**2 hours and 6 minutes later…**_

"Now _that's _a superhero movie!" Yuma claimed excitedly, "just awesome! Jack's Joker is just too funny!"

"Interesting," Kaito observed and eventually spoke out, "this Keaton plays his character well, _too well_, I wonder why so many were heavily against him playing Bruce Wayne?"

"Because," Ryoga smugly stated right by them, "he's _Batman_."

"Ughh, how did I not see that one coming? And wasn't it _Joe Chill_ that killed his parents and not the Joker?"

"Shut up! He's Batman!"

"Yeah, an' wasn't 'Jack Napier' just one of the fake names that the Joker used occasionally?"

"Shut up, Yuma, he's Batman!"

"And wasn't Tim Burton _not _into comics when he made this?"

"Shut _up_! Batman!"

"There's no getting through to you, is there?"

"Not as long as he's Batman."

Kaito sighed in frustration, this was going to be an even longer night than he expected.

"Okay then, _Shark Knight_," he sarcastically said much to Ryoga's bitter shock from that name, "if you can't seem to notice any loopholes in this movie then put in the next one."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to _you_?"

"Because it's _your_ movie?" Yuma grinned.

"And because it's _Batman_!" Kaito smirked at his last remark as the Water duelist slammed his hands on the couch while getting up to put in 'Batman Returns.'

"Hey Kaito, your fellow blond Pfeiffer is in this one."

"Better her than _your _blond, Ryoga, wonder how Tara Reid's acting recovered from that one."

"Well at least so far _my _film choices don't look ridiculous on design _and _financially."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

_**2 hours and 6 minutes later…**_

"Well…that was…awesome," Yuma quivered at what he had just saw, "I guess I still like it…but it was-"

"It was _what_?" Ryoga wanted to hear Yuma's opinion on the film but the young duelist was very hesitant in responding.

"It's uh-it's…um, you know…"

"It was too _dark_, there I said," Kaito pointed out, "Burton really lost it in this one."

"Of course he did, it's Batman! If anything it wasn't dark _enough_!"

"Ryoga, we just saw DeVito bite that guy's nose off."

"So?"

"So?! There was blood! Was _that _not dark enough for you?!"

"This isn't a _kids'_ film!"

"Aren't _you_ still a kid? You're not even _seventeen_ yet."

"Shut up! You're just jealous cause' _this_ sequel was better than 'City of Angels'!"

"Well at least 'City of Angels' was _meant _to be that dark!"

Yuma sweat-dropped, "uhh, if anyone needs me I'm just gonna' put in 'Batman Forever,' I heard Jim Carrey is the Riddler in this one."

Yuma slotted in the aforementioned film while his friends continued arguing into the opening credits.

"Draven, Corven and the other two what's-their-faces couldn't match up to Keaton's Bruce Wayne!"

"Is that Kilmer?"

The Water duelist turned around and saw that the Photon duelist was right, much to his shock.

"Wha-where's Keaton?!"

_**A few minutes into the movie…**_

Ryoga noticed Kaito glaring at him while Yuma was too busy watching the Dark Knight leaving the Batcave.

"What?" he asked him.

"I'll order _drive-thru_?" Kaito smugly asked back, "suddenly the electric chair doesn't look so bad right now in Corvis' case."

"Uh, guys?" Yuma asked as they turned to face him, "are we allowed to watch this? Cuz' I can see Batman's-"

"Huh?-What the-"

"Well, they showed _that_."

"Shut up, Kaito."

_**2 hours later…**_

Yuma laughed at Jim Carrey's final scene as he flapped his straightjacket sleeves while screaming '_I'm_ Batman!' he then got up and made his way to Ryoga and put his arms on him, "check it out, I'm the Riddler! Ooh!" he then started to perform the wacky antics such as bouncing all over the place while humming to himself and kicking and stretching his legs. The Water duelist was not impressed but Kaito was was actually amused and was smirking at Yuma's performance.

"He does it better than the movie did," he claimed, "you _do _realize what we just saw, right?"

"Don't say it," Ryoga quickly warned him, "just…don't."

Yuma popped up out of nowhere, "does anyone _else _feel like a fried egg?!" and bounced away.

Kaito crossed his arms and looked back at the annoyed Kamishiro, "we just saw-"

"_Don't_…say it!"

"…Nananananananana-"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Kaito got up and walked past a hysterical Yuma. He picked up the case for 'Batman & Robin,' "let's see whose final sequel was better…or in _your _case, a disappointment, ooh look, Clooney."

Ryoga didn't want to back down from that challenge so he obliged and sat down and made a grab for Yuma and sat him down too, "shut up and watch the movie, I hate it when you interrupt!"

_**A few minutes in…**_

"Guys? I just saw their-"

"Shut up, Yuma."

"This is why _Superman _works alone?"

"_Shut up_, Kaito!"

_**2 hours later…**_

Ryoga sat on his couch, arms crossed and with a death glare at both the ending credits and a hysterically laughing Kaito rolling on the floor. He pointed at both Ryoga and the screen.

"Is he going to be alright?" Yuma asked, "cuz' he's been like that since Freeze crashed the auction party."

"_Not_ now, Yuma," Ryoga responded, his tone was excruciatingly annoyed at how his movie went, Kaito laughing at him and the fact that _this _was the movie that was ending their night. This final sequel seemed to have topped 'The Crow: Wicked Prayer' by a longshot at being worse that itself. He didn't know what he wouldn't hear the end of, Kaito's laughing or his gloating if he was ever going to stop his laughter.

"Say what you want about Wicked Prayer!" Kaito managed to blurt out, "but at least Furlong didn't have a _crow _credit card!"

"_Why do the fourth ones always suck_?!" the Water duelist thought to himself, "_and why do they always have big-name actors screwing it up for everyone_?!"

"The Third Crow didn't have long hair but you know what _else_ he didn'thave?!A rubber suit with bat nip-"

"For what it's worth, Ryoga," Yuma nervously grinned, "I still thought it was a _cool_ movie."

Ryoga slowly turned and glared at him, "was that an…_ice pun_?!"

"Aww _chill_, Ryoga!" laughed a still-hysterical Kaito, "don't act so _cold_!"

The Water duelist's eye started twitching in aggravation, he couldn't say anything. Just then, he heard his door open.

"Ryoga, I'm home!" Rio came in the living room and was about to greet everyone but was instantly distracted by Kaito on the floor.

"Um, what's up with _him_?" she pointed at the Photon duelist as Kaito looked back up to her.

"Oh _look_! It's the _Ice Queen_!" and with that he fell back in his hysterical state while Rio looked at Yuma confusedly.

The young duelist showed her the case of 'Batman & Robin' and she nodded in response, "oh I get it, Schwarzenegger played Mr. Freeze, yeah I can…haha-hahaha!"

Ryoga had enough, he scoffed as he got up and headed out the door.

"Where are ya' goin'?" Yuma asked him.

"Back to the video store!" Ryoga responded, "I'm getting the Nolan films to make up for tonight!"

"But-but the store's closed right now!"

"I don't care!"

Kaito got up as his laughter started to die out, "yeah and the clerk…well, you have to worry about the clerk…anymore."

"Shut up, because tonight…_I'm _Batman!"

"After what we just saw, I certainly _hope not_!"

**...**

That night, Ryoga ended up breaking into the video store and took the Christopher Nolan films, 'Batman Begins,' which he completely forgot about for a while, 'The Dark Knight,' and 'The Dark Knight Rises.' Obviously the police caught him in the act and arrested him. Ryoga went down to the precinct to explain himself and was released on the spot when he told them that he just watched 'Batman & Robin' so he _had _to do something to recover from that. The cops understood and he was released, with the films still in his possession, and came home to a still-laughing Kaito and Rio. As soon as he put in 'Batman Begins,' they both immediately became quiet.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Before you decide to question my sanity, I'm going to be honest (so I deserve some credit for that) I don't hate B&R. Wait! Hold it! Let me explain! Yes, it **_**is**_** a bad movie and yes everyone screwed it up but I personally wouldn't call it the worst piece of trash I've ever seen. It was the first live-action Batman film I saw as a kid and growing up with BM: TAS, he was always dark and brooding to me, I never knew about the campy 60s Adam West version until 2003 when MeTV started showing it and even **_**then**_** I thought it was pretty OOC. But still, I see why that was a classic. And it's because of that, I never made comparisons to it as a kid since B&R still looked pretty dark to me at the time. Now that I'm older I **_**can **_**see why it's hated so much and glad that it was rebooted, but I still don't hate it. It's a guilty pleasure, sue me! Also, I don't blame Joel Schumacher for it either, it was Warner Bros. fault for pressuring him into making the movie(starting with 'Forever')family-friendly, like the WWE. Thanks for reading everyone, be sure to review as well as leave a suggestion for a future update, hope you got a good laugh out of it! I'll be back around summer hits once I'm done with my other fic so I'll see you then! Adios for now! **


End file.
